


Hero of Another Story

by jewishsuperhero13



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Peter Parker Dies, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishsuperhero13/pseuds/jewishsuperhero13
Summary: I feel like Spider-Gwen comics didn't live up to their potential so I'm taking a shot at it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Hero of Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> the formatting is ass so here's a link the pdf version   
> https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/track?uri=urn:aaid:scds:US:da4d5dd6-64dd-4e2e-aa87-c92ca6a34673

INT. STACY RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - EVENING

GWEN STACY enters the Kitchen, carrying her school bag on  
one shoulder and holding the strap. Her free hand is holding  
a corn dog. She has ear length, poofy blonde hair and is  
wearing a D&D t-shirt and ripped jeans. Her sneakers are  
white underneath all the dirt. GEORGE STACY, her father, is  
sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee from a mug and  
reading the Daily Bugle.  
GEORGE STACY  
(Looking up at Gwen)  
(briefly)  
Hey GWEN. How was school?  
GWEN shrugs and dumps her bag on the floor.  
GWEN STACY  
I'm pretty tired. I'll see you at  
dinner  
GEORGE STACY  
Are you feeling alright?  
GWEN has already gone upstairs.  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The room is square, a little on the small size. The walls  
are dark pink and several posters of famous drummers and  
guitarists are on the walls. GWEN'S drum set is in the  
corner next to her closet. Her bed is in the corner opposite  
the drums. Across from the bed, next to the door, is her  
desk which has piles of dirty clothes on it. Her chair is  
similarly cluttered. There is a mirror above the desk. GWEN  
flops down on her bed face first and passes out in her  
school clothes.  
FADE TO:  
INT. OSCORP SCIENCE LAB - DAY

GWEN, PETER PARKER, and HARRY OSBORN hang apart from a crowd  
of teenagers. They are on a school trip to OsCorp  
Laboratories. GWEN yawns, HARRY picks his nails. PETER is  
bouncing with excitement, glasses glowing.  
GWEN STACY  
(giving PETER a)  
(slight push)  
Go  
PETER nods quickly and takes off in the direction of some weird looking gizmo.  
HARRY OSBORN  
He's such a nerd  
GWEN STACY  
Let him live HARRY. Besides, he's our nerd  
HARRY OSBORN  
This place isn't even that great  
GWEN STACY  
You only say that because your Dad  
owns it

HARRY makes a "so?" gesture. They walk over to where PETER  
is.  
PETER PARKER  
Do you two even know how amazing this  
is?  
GWEN STACY  
Is it music? 'Cause if its not music  
the answer is no  
PETER PARKER  
So this is a Kree Omni-Wave  
Projector. It can allow for  
communication across space and time by using special waves produced by-  
HARRY OSBORN  
In English please?  
PETER PARKER  
(sighing)  
E.T. Phone Home

GWEN and HARRY laugh while PETER looks disappointed. The  
three of them move onto the next exhibit, moving further  
away from the group of students. They approach a spider  
display.  
FADE TO:  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - EVENING

There is a loud knock at the door. GWEN pulls her face off  
of her blanket and wipes the drool from her mouth. The  
knocking continues.  
GEORGE STACY  
GWEN?  
GWEN STACY  
(groaning)  
I'm up! I'm up!  
GEORGE STACY  
Dinner in five! Don't let it get  
cold!

The sound of GEORGE'S footsteps can be heard as he goes down  
the stairs. GWEN sits up and pushes herself off the bed. She  
glances at the mirror above her desk and considers fixing  
her hair but decides not to.  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

GWEN sits down at the table next to her father. In front of  
her is Matzoh Ball Soup.  
GEORGE STACY  
Rough day?  
GWEN STACY  
(picking at her food)  
Yeah, I guess you could say that  
GEORGE STACY  
You want to talk about it?  
FADE TO:  
INT. OSCORP SCIENCE LAB - DAY

PETER is chattering about the biology of spiders and how  
they produce their webbing. His voice is background noise  
and GWEN leans into look at one of the spiders. Its not  
there. It's above her, dangling on a thread. PETER is too  
enamored with the science to notice and HARRY is too bored  
to do anything other than contemplate his reflection in the  
glass. The SPIDER drops down onto the back of GWEN'S NECK  
and bites her. GWEN'S head jerks upward in shock and her  
eyes go wide. PETER and HARRY both snap to attention. HARRY  
smacks the spider and kills it.  
PETER PARKER  
GWEN?  
HARRY OSBORN  
(looking at the)  
(squashed spider on)  
(his hand)  
That's one ugly spider  
GWEN STACY  
Is it poisonous?  
PETER PARKER  
(examining spider)  
I don't think so

The trio rejoins the larger student group  
FADE TO:  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER  
GWEN STACY  
Nah

GEORGE shrugs at eats his Matzoh Ball Soup.  
EXT. STACY RESIDENCE, ROOF - NIGHT

GWEN sits on the roof, staring across her yard at the Parker  
Residence. A few moments pass by with only the sound of the  
wind rustling the trees to keep her company before PETER  
PARKER emerges from his bedroom window and climbs onto his  
roof. He waves at GWEN. She smiles and waves back. PETER  
climbs down from the roof and crosses over to GWEN'S yard.  
She meets him down there.  
EXT. STACY RESIDENCE, YARD - NIGHT  
PETER PARKER  
You okay?  
GWEN STACY  
Totally. What's up?  
PETER PARKER  
(not meeting GWEN'S)  
(eyes)  
Nothing much, just wanted to make  
sure you were okay after, you know,  
earlier.  
GWEN STACY  
(rolling her eyes)  
Yeah Peter, I'm fine.

A beat. Then-  
GWEN STACY  
Let's get out of here  
PETER PARKER  
Huh? Wait? Right now?  
GWEN STACY  
I mean, like, do you wanna spend the  
rest of your life in Forest Hills? Or do you wanna get out of  
here?  
PETER PARKER  
(shrugging)  
I don't know, I like Queens. It's my  
home.  
GWEN STACY  
You never feel trapped here? At all?  
PETER PARKER  
Do you?  
GWEN STACY  
All the time

PETER turns to look at the sky. The cold sky is reflected in  
his glasses along with the stars. He turns his head back  
towards GWEN.  
PETER PARKER  
We're still on for D&D tomorrow  
right?  
GWEN STACY  
Hell yeah  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, BATHROOM - MORNING, THE NEXT DAY

GWEN'S hand is stuck to the shower curtain. She is standing  
outside the shower wearing a towel.  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
HUH?????  
She yanks her hand several times but the curtain remains  
stuck.  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
Oh god oh god oh god what is  
happening  
She yanks harder this time. The curtain comes crashing down  
and falls on top of her. Her hand unsticks.  
GEORGE STACY (O.S.)  
GWEN? Everything alright up there?  
GWEN STACY  
(distressed)  
Yeah! I'm fine!  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - DAY

GEORGE is sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading  
the Daily Bugle. He looks up stars as another crash can be  
hard, makes a concerned expression and goes back to reading.  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, BATHROOM

GWEN stares at her hands and growls. She puts the shower  
curtain back up and showers without incident. We only see  
her get in the shower with her towel still on.  
INT. HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

The TEACHER drones on and one about the causes of World War  
One while GWEN taps her pencil against her desk. She stares  
past the TEACHER'S head, eyes unfocused and glazing over.  
The bell rings and GWEN snaps to attention with almost  
superhuman speed and is one of the first students out the  
door, still shoving books into her bag as she moves.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

GWEN bobs and weaves through the crowds until she reaches  
the band room and bursts through the doors  
INT. HIGH SCHOOL BAND ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The doors are flung wide open as GWEN enters. She throws her  
bag into the corner and drops down behind the drum set.  
The room is dark and crowded with other instruments and  
equipment. The Mary Janes' equipment is set slightly apart  
from the rest, Standing by the microphone is MARY JANE  
WATSON herself, more commonly known as EM JAY who is about 5  
ft 6 inches. She is wearing a short yellow dress and green  
tights. EM JAY has a slight tan, green eyes and long red  
hair.

Next to her is her girlfriend, GLORY GRANT. GLORY is  
African-American. Her hair is long, messy and black and  
today it is tied up in a bun. She is wearing jean shorts and  
a purple t-shirt. She has big brown eyes and is 5 ft 4  
inches.

BETTY BRANT is tuning her guitar. BETTY is 5 ft 5 inches and  
has short black hair. She is wearing a grey sweater and  
jeans. Her glasses are huge and squared at the top. She is  
Latina. Her skin is darker than EM JAY'S tan but somewhat  
lighter than GLORY'S.  
EM JAY WATSON  
(staring daggers at)  
(GWEN)  
You're late  
GLORY GRANT  
Knock it off EM JAY, her last class  
is on the other side of the school  
EM JAY WATSON  
So she's late and is probably going  
to ditch us later to go hang out with  
her nerd friends.  
GWEN STACY  
You say "nerd" like it's a bad thing  
EM JAY WATSON  
All I'm saying is that you need to  
get your priorities straight

GWEN sighs and makes small adjustments to the drum set.  
EXT. HIGH SCHOOL BAND ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Loud noises that resemble music can be heard from inside.  
INT. PARKER RESIDENCE, KITCHEN

GWEN bursts through the front door and slides into her seat.  
PETER and HARRY are waiting for her. The kitchen is small  
but cozy. The fridge is covered from top to bottom in family  
photos of PETER, his parents and AUNT MAY and UNCLE BEN.  
There are even a few with GWEN and HARRY.  
HARRY OSBORN  
How many minutes this time?  
PETER PARKER  
(checking watch)  
Only 10  
GWEN STACY  
(out of breath)  
Sorry guys EM JAY was being a real  
bitch today-  
PETER PARKER  
Don't sweat it. Let's get started  
INT. PARKER RESIDENCE, KITCHEN - LATER  
HARRY OSBORN  
No no no no no! I am not being the  
GREEN GOBLIN!  
PETER PARKER  
You have to though! This is what  
happens when you don't pay the  
Troll's Toll  
GWEN STACY  
Fair's fair HARRY. You lost the roll.  
Besides, disobey the Dungeon Master  
on this and what's next? Hobbits  
wearing shoes?  
PETER PARKER  
(gesturing)  
C'mon HARRY, think about it-GREEN  
GOBLIN is way cooler than just some  
generic hero. Once he had it all, but  
now he owes the TOLL TROLL a debt he  
can never repay. He wanders  
Weirdworld looking for a way to buy  
back his soul.  
HARRY OSBORN  
(flicking the head)  
(off the GREEN GOBLIN)  
(figurine)  
"Generic hero?" No way man. I see  
what you're doing here. And I'm not  
doing it. I'm playing as ARKON:  
THUNDER KING OF POLEMACHUS

The GREEN GOBLIN'S head sails through the air, over the game  
board and hits PETER on the nose. He gets up from the table  
and walks out of the room. As he goes GWEN calls out to him  
GWEN STACY  
PETER wait!  
PETER PARKER  
Leave me alone  
And he's gone.  
GWEN STACY  
(turning to HARRY)  
What the heck? Did you really have to  
embarrass him like that? He's had his  
head down working on that all week.He was so excited to-  
HARRY OSBORN  
To what? To make me feel as miserable  
as he does? Kids at school call me  
GREEN GOBLIN to embarrass me GWEN.  
GWEN crosses her arms and adopts a defensive posture  
HARRY OSBORN  
But I'm not buying into it. I won't  
feel self-conscious about my family's  
money or the geeky things I like. No  
one is going to take from me who I  
am. I love PETER. I do.But you have  
to see what's really going on. What  
people have done to him.  
GWEN STACY  
HARRY what-  
HARRY OSBORN  
I won't let them break me like they  
broke him.  
HARRY leaves.  
GWEN STACY  
(to herself)  
And how do you think I feel watching  
you two fight?  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - LATER

GWEN is on her back, laying on her bed, hand in the air. She  
glances out the window. There are no stars tonight.  
EXT. STACY RESIDENCE - MOMENTS LATER

GWEN stands at the edge of the driveway. She briefly looks  
at PETER'S bedroom window. Her gaze lingers but she still  
turns her attention towards the road. She mounts her bike  
and begins pedaling.  
EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - CONTINUOUS

GWEN is going fast.  
EXT. HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL FIELD - THE NEXT DAY, NOON

PETER falls to the ground, a bruise forming on his right  
check where he was struck by BULLY 1. From a distance, GWEN  
can be seen walking. She notices what's happening and comes  
charging over. BULLY 2 picks PETER up and holds him for  
BULLY 1 to hit again but GWEN clocks the guy in the kishka.  
He goes down like a sack of potatoes. She is shocked by her  
own strength, a strength she didn't know she had, but hides  
it quickly. BULLY 2 drops PETER and begins to back away.  
GWEN adopts a defiant posture.  
GWEN STACY  
Touch him again and you won't like  
how I touch you  
BULLY 2 flees. GWEN helps PETER up.  
PETER PARKER  
...Thanks  
GWEN STACY  
Hey, what are friends for?  
PETER PARKER  
Where did you learn to punch like  
that?  
GWEN STACY  
(nervous, fidgeting)  
Oh, y'know. My dad is a cop and all  
so he just...taught me a few things.  
It's nothing, really!

PETER looks doubtful but doesn't press the issue. The two of  
them walk off campus, silently agreeing to ditch whatever  
classes they have left for the day.  
EXT. FOREST HILLS, QUEENS - CONTINUOUS

As they walk, GWEN pulls a repaired GREEN GOBLIN figurine  
out of her bag. PETER looks shocked but accepts it  
wordlessly.

EXT. PANDORA'S BOXING - NIGHT

Pandora's Boxing is an unimpressive grey cube from the  
outside. The front door is heavy metal. There are no  
windows. It gives off a cold and unforgiving aura.  
GWEN stands outside wearing a white hoodie, grey sweats and  
old pink sneakers. She sucks in a breath, holds it, and  
walks in.

INT. PANDORA'S BOXING - CONTINUOUS

The gym is much more warm and welcoming on the inside. The  
mats are bright red and there are three heavy bags lined up  
on the far wall. Two are black and one is red. the adjacent  
front wall has big mirrors on it. There are shelves of spare  
equipment in the corner between the third bag and mirror.  
There are a few people, mostly buff middle aged men,  
sparring together. One of the guys not sparring walks over  
to GWEN.  
DON  
Can I help you?  
GWEN STACY  
Yeah, um, yeah. Can I get a lesson?

DON raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything and grabs a  
pair of focus mitts and boxing gloves. He tosses the gloves to GWEN. She put them on. He holds his mitts for a basic four count combination. GWEN goes for a jab and something can be heard breaking inside of DON'S arm. He falls over from the force of the blow.  
BIG DAN  
Hey kid! What's the big idea?  
JEFF  
What'd you do to DON?

GWEN panics. She wants to run but freezes up instead. Her  
heart is pounding. The world is slowing down. She can see  
BIG DAN moving to grab her.Time is normal again. She reacts with inhuman speed and instinctively dodges him. JEFF gets behind her and begins to throw a punch. GWEN cannot see JEFF'S punch but she knows its coming somehow and back flips over him. She bolts for the door, shoving the heavy metal aside with ease. She is moving fast. Not QUICKSILVER fast, but pretty damn fast.  
EXT. PANDORA'S BOXING - CONTINUOUS

GWEN keeps running, heart beating faster and faster until  
she arrives home.  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, KITCHEN

GWEN attempts to sneak inside. She begins to climb the  
stairs  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, STAIRS  
She is almost all the way up before GEORGE pops out of his  
room and blocks her path.  
GEORGE STACY  
Where have you been GWEN?  
GWEN STACY  
(sweating)  
Nowhere! I was just getting a snack  
GEORGE STACY  
Then why don't you have any food?  
GWEN STACY  
I already ate it?  
GEORGE STACY  
I didn't hear you open the fridge. Or  
the pantry.  
GWEN STACY  
Uuuuhhhh

GEORGE shakes his head and walks back to his room. This  
conversation isn't over but it can wait until morning.  
They're both tired. GWEN goes to her room, looking a little  
defeated with her shoulders hunched.  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM

GWEN changes into soft pajamas and falls asleep instantly.  
She does not dream.  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - THE NEXT DAY  
GWEN is laying down on her stomach on her bed. She is  
writing in a notebook.  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
Okay so I definitely have super  
strength and super speed. Most  
generic superpowers? Check and check.  
What else  
FLASHBACK  
INT. STACY RESIDENCE, BATHROOM - YESTERDAY  
GWEN is lying on the bathroom floor, hand stuck to the  
shower curtain

END FLASHBACK  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - NOW  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
Oh yeah. That too. Sometimes Sticky  
Hands. Great. 'Cause that's not  
useless at all.  
A beat. Then-  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
Wait. Sticky Hands.  
FLASHBACK  
INT. OSCORP SCIENCE LAB - THREE DAYS AGO  
The SPIDER bites GWEN.

END FLASHBACK  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - NOW  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
No way.

GWEN grabs her cellphone and calls PETER. The phone rings  
three times before he picks up.  
PETER PARKER  
GWEN?  
GWEN STACY  
(excited)  
Yeah! Hey-  
PETER PARKER  
GWEN I can't talk right now I-  
GWEN STACY  
(sounding a little)  
(out of breath)  
Just listen really quick okay? I have  
a science question  
PETER PARKER  
(trying to hide his)  
(excitement)  
Okaaaay  
GWEN STACY  
Would it be possible for a, I don't  
know, spider to transfer it's DNA  
into something else? And would that  
something else get spider powers?  
PETER PARKER  
Wait what?  
GWEN fidgets on her bed.  
GWEN STACY  
Like-  
PETER PARKER  
(speaking quickly)  
I'm not sure if an ordinary spider  
could do this but bacteria can absorb  
DNA from foreign organisms and  
incorporate it into it's own system.  
Of course, no one really knows how  
this happens. It's also possible to  
forcibly inject DNA into bacteria  
with special equipment, though that's  
mostly done with plant cells.

PETER takes an audible breath on the other end of the phone.  
PETER PARKER  
Why are you asking?  
GWEN STACY  
Science project  
PETER PARKER  
(lighthearted, slight)  
(chuckle)  
Of course  
They say goodbye to each other and GWEN resumes her writing.  
GWEN STACY (V.O.)  
So it must've been a genetically  
modified spider if it was able to  
insert its DNA into mine...wait. I'm  
not gonna grow extra arms or eyes am  
I!?  
GWEN looks at her sides suspiciously. No sign of extra limbs  
yet. GWEN has an epiphany and her head snaps to look at her  
closet.  
INT. GWEN'S CLOSET

GWEN crouches down in her closet and starts grabbing old  
dresses, pants, shirts and Halloween costumes. Sewing  
montage of GWEN putting together her Ghost Spider costume.  
Its a little snug but not Uravity-tight. The only changes  
from her comics costume here is that she has "covert" knee  
pads. They go under her costume and are somewhat thin so its  
hard to tell she's even wearing them. The other change is  
the pink spider spray painted on her back.  
INT. GWEN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

GWEN sucks in a deep breath. She hesitantly puts her hands  
on the bedroom wall. Then her feet. She sticks. She lifts  
her right hand off the wall and puts it up further. Does the  
same with her left foot. Then her left hand. Right foot. She  
is climbing. She slowly repeats the process until she is on  
the ceiling.  
GWEN STACY  
(softly but with a)  
(lot of feeling,)  
(mostly wonder)  
Holy cow  
GWEN takes another deep breath and releases herself from the  
ceiling. She gracefully drops down the floor and lands on  
the balls of her feet. She pulls her mask off and smiles,  
eyes wide with adrenaline. She's feeling invincible and  
free.  
EXT. QUEENS - NIGHT  
GWEN is running across rooftops doing back flips and  
somersaults in the air. She looks happy and free even from a  
distance.  
INT. POLICE STATION, GEORGE STACY'S OFFICE - THE NEXT DAY  
GEORGE STACY sits in his office in full uniform watching a  
news broadcast on his computer. Grainy footage of GHOST  
SPIDER is being played on a loop while the announcer, a  
young Asian man, speaks.  
SHIRO YOSHIDA  
CCTV footage captured the mysterious  
"GHOST SPIDER" leaping over rooftops  
last night. While little is known  
about them at the present sources  
inside the police department say that  
an investigation can be expected to  
be opened soon-  
GEORGE turns the newscast off and gets up from his chair to stretch.  
GEORGE STACY  
(muttering to)  
(himself)  
Another freaking leak...  
GEORGE walks out into the general area where the rest of the  
cops have their desks.  
INT. POLICE STATION, GENERAL AREA  
About 10 officers are sitting at their desks filing reports  
and going over their schedules. Officer BEN GRIMM is  
lecturing a junior officer about safety regulations. GEORGE  
passes by, nods at BEN, and keeps walking. He is heading  
towards an interrogation room.  
INT. POLICE STATION, INTERROGATION ROOM 3 - MOMENTS LATER  
The room is bare and grey. There is a plain metal table in  
the middle of the room. On one side is WILSON FISK, the KING  
PIN OF CRIME. He is a fat white man and bald bitch  
extraordinaire.

Next to the KINGPIN is MATT "MURDERDOCK" MURDOCK, a well  
known, expensive and sleazy defense attorney. He has bright  
red hair and big red glasses that obscure most of his face.  
He is wearing a bright red suit. Instead of the standard  
white cane most blind people have, MURDERDOCK'S is red. If  
he weren't blind this fashion sin would not be forgiven so  
easily.

Facing KINGPIN and MURDERDOCK is DETECTIVE JEAN DEWOLFF who  
also has red hair. She is wearing a suit jacket over a  
purple button up shirt and black dress pants. She looks  
unhappy and is leaning back in her chair.

GEORGE sits down next to her. JEAN fixes her posture before  
leaning forward, hands clasped. GEORGE coughs, more to break  
the silence than anything else.  
GEORGE STACY  
So. FISK-  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
MR. FISK to you Captain.  
GEORGE STACY  
(sighing)  
MR. FISK  
JEAN huffs in annoyance. A smile crawls across MURDERDOCK'S  
face.  
GEORGE STACY  
You have been...cooperative in past  
investigations.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
Yes, my client has been incredibly  
forthcoming with regards to  
information on organized crime.  
However, I can assure you that he  
knows nothing of this GHOST SPIDER  
creature  
GEORGE STACY  
(gritting his teeth)  
I wasn't finished speaking MR.  
MURDOCK.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
(smirking)  
Do go on  
JEAN makes a "Is this dude for real?" face  
GEORGE STACY  
Detective DEWOLFF and I were wondering if you might have any  
information on the possible origins of this GHOST SPIDER.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
I believe my previous statement  
answers that question  
GEORGE sighs heavily.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
Why are you so interested in this  
GHOST SPIDER anyway Captain? It's been not even a full 24 hours and-  
JEAN DEWOLFF  
You know all about the Mutant Riots  
out in California don't you? Of  
course you do. We just want to get a  
jump on any potential problems.  
GEORGE STACY  
Prevent another massacre.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
Well my client can't help you on this  
one. And if I were GHOST SPIDER'S lawyer, I'd tell you that investigating my client when she has broken no laws will result in a lawsuit  
MURDERDOCK gets up to leave.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
One last thing. WILSON FISK is a  
model inmate serving his time in the  
strictest accordance to his sentence.  
Any further contact without concrete  
evidence linking him to the GHOST  
SPIDER constitutes targeted and  
malicious harassment and will be  
treated as an act of war.  
MURDERDOCK leaves the room. The door slams shut behind him.  
GEORGE and JEAN share a WTF look and leave.  
INT. POLICE STATION HALLWAY.  
JEAN DEWOLFF  
(to a guard)  
We're all done in there. Take 'em  
away.  
The two walk down the hallway.  
GEORGE STACY  
An act of war huh?  
JEAN DEWOLFF  
He's nuts  
GEORGE STACY  
Might have a point about that investigation though  
EXT. QUEENS - MOMENTS LATER  
MATT MURDERDOCK stands on a rooftop overlooking the police  
station. His shoes are off and dangling on the end of his  
cane which is slung over his shoulder. He's also unbuttoned  
his suit jacket. It flutters in the wind.  
MATT MURDERDOCK  
GHOST SPIDER huh?


End file.
